Misère et luxure
by Eda
Summary: la suite tant attendue de "il faisait très chaud dans la chambre d'hôtel", Akabane vient de nouveau rendre visite à Ban et Ginji et ça dégénère... yaoï, lemon, threesome.


**TADAM**

**Après les très nombreux et très encourageants commentaires reçus pour mon texte "il faisait très chaud dans la chambre d'hôtel", j'ai décidé de faire la suite ! (bandes de perversssssssses !!! ^^)**

**Bien évidement, on reste dans la même façon de faire. Le texte est plus long et peut-être un peu moins "pervers" que l'autre. J'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez pas, il y a quand même de quoi se mettre sous la dent. Les trois y passent, mais ce texte est moins cru que le premier.**

**PWP ou presque ! disons que se ne sont que des prétextes à... vous voyez quoi !**

**(fangirls fières de faire de nos persos préférés des bêtes assoiffées de luxure... même pas honte)**

**Rated : M **

**couple(s) : Akabane/Ban/Ginji**

**Warning : Threesome, yaoï, langage cru, relations homosexuelles entre trois hommes racontées de façon détaillée et sans détour. Si tu as moins de 16 ans et que tu lis quand même ce texte, je décline toute responsabilité quand aux traumatismes que tu pourrais avoir ensuite.**

**et ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas lu le manga, j'ai revu les anime et franchement... ben voilà, Akabane qui se fait battre comme une m***e par Ban... je proteste !!! aller, la revanche !**

**mais d'abord, les réponses à vos review !!!**

**Kasufu : Merci pour cette première review ! pour cette fois un plus de brutalité... ^^**

**Nepheria : moi aussi je les adore !**

**Major Oniakai : il est pas prêt de les laisser tranquille ! j'y veille.**

**Celi-chan : encore un peu de chaud ? ^^**

**Aurore : en voici une autre de fic Akabane/Ginji ! Ban est encore de la partie **

**Vampire-kun : un avenir ? le voici !!!**

**ccanuel6 : Merci ! j'écris ces textes assez rapidement !**

**korianne : j'aime bien mettre en seme ceux qu'on n'imagine pas trop seme ^^ Akabane, seme suprême ! par contre j'aurais peut-être une idée pour qu'il passe uke... mm....**

**LicyLie : j'espère que ce texte là te plaira aussi si jamais tu le lis ! (pas perverse, pas perverse, normale...)**

**Yuiko : et non, pas si unique que ça, la preuve, voilà la suite ! rêve, rêve...**

**Misère et lux(ure)**

**Ginji s'accouda au bar, l'air las. Il commanda un jus de fruit. Ban allait bientôt arriver, il était allé rechercher une chambre d'hôtel dans leurs moyens financier. Enfin, un lieu pour dormir en tout cas. Au moins, à l'abris de la pluie qui menaçait de tomber cette nuit. Peut-être un carton...**

**Le boulot de récupérateur n'est pas très lucratif, c'est la crise tout le temps. Ginji regarda le fond de son verre avec mélancolie.**

**Il s'ennuyait ferme.**

**Pas de bagarre, pas d'aventure, rien d'excitant ne leur était arrivé ces derniers temps, c'était la misère totale et le blond n'aimait pas ça. Ils n'avaient pas d'argent, pour changer un peu, et peu d'exercices physiques. Ils avaient en outre du mal à trouver des endroits qui leurs auraient procuré un peu d'intimité et cela se trouvait en bonne place dans la liste des choses qui agaçaient et déprimaient Ginji.**

**Celle qui arrivait en première place était une personne. Une personne mortellement dangereuse qui leur causait pas mal de tracas. Une personne qui a le profil d'un psychopathe, qui s'habille toujours en noir et qui se bat avec des scalpels. Ne criez pas tous la réponse !**

**Ce qui l'énervait prodigieusement dans cette personne n'était pas, comme les personnes saines d'esprit et non perverses supposeront, de l'avoir comme adversaire. Mais de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis un long moment. Trop long à son goût. Et il commençait à être en manque. **

**Car le Dr. Jackal, c'est comme une drogue. Il vous rend vite dépendant. **

**Une drogue dure qui a le malheurs de venir à vous quand elle le décide et de non pas s'acheter quand on en a besoin. Si au moins Ginji pouvait l'appeler...**

**Enfin, il voulait quand même garder un peu de fierté. Mais c'était dur.**

**Il commanda un autre jus de fruit.**

**Ban rôdait dans les hangars le long du port. Il avait dit à Ginji qu'il allait voir les hôtels en premier. Mais à quoi bon ? il savait qu'ils n'avaient de toute façon pas les moyen. Il était directement allé chercher dans les lieux déserts de la ville. Cela l'avait mener loin du centre où il avait laissé son coéquipier, cela l'avait mener jusqu'au port. Il y a plein de vieux hangars désaffectés dans le coin, de vielles bâtisses de stockage. Il en avait déjà visité plusieurs.**

**Il s'était fait coursé par des punks mal lunés.**

**Il s'était fait coursé par des chiens enragés.**

**Il avait évité de peu un nettoyage de la police.**

**Il avait échappé en catastrophe à des dealers paranoïaques**

**Et maintenant il en avait marre. Le hangar dans lequel il se trouvait maintenant était très spacieux, mais bien encombré des grandes caisses en bois. Il donnait sur la mer et si personne ne séjournait déjà à l'intérieur, c'était à cause de l'odeur de poisson qui y régnait. **

**Ban se pinça le nez et fit une moue de dégoût. Il alla jusqu'au fond du hangar, là où les herbes folles reprenaient petit à petit le dessus. Le toit de tôle ondulée était percé à certains endroits, mais il était certain qu'ils pourraient se trouver ici un coin au sec. Car si cette extrémité du bâtiment était bien plus délabrée que l'avant, il n'y avait pas d'odeur de poisson. Le récupérateur fit le tour des rangés de caisses en bois pourrissantes. Il trouva un coin qui avait l'air pas mal. De vieilles tentures étaient jetées sur le sol, retombant des caisses aux alentours. D'ailleurs les caisses étaient disposées de telle façon qu'elle constituaient un petit mur circulaire au milieu duquel Ban et Ginji pourraient être à l'abris. Le brun souri. Il auraient un peu d'intimité cette fois ! **

**Il était content de lui. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en bombant le torse. Mais ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il se retourna, en alerte, quelque chose n'allait pas ici. Il scruta les lieux, suspicieux. Rien, il n'y avait rien, et pourtant, il sentait la présence d'un intrus.**

**Un rire d'amusement lui parvint. Suivant le son, il leva les yeux. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre en hauteur (1) une silhouette noire se détachait du ciel nuageux. Ban serra fort les dents. Voici la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir sur cette foutue planète. Il brandit son poing en l'air et invectiva l'intrus :**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, barre-toi de là !!!**

**Le Dr. Jackal, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, se laissa tomber avec agilité et atterrit sur le sol avec souplesse (2). Il se redressa et souleva le rebord de son chapeau. Il était impressionnant. Ban ne recula pas, mais cette grande silhouette noire ne lui inspirait pas confiance. En outre, il était jaloux, car il savait l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur Ginji. Et pour en rajouter encore, il ne supportait pas le fait que ce sadique ne prenne Ginji que pour son jouet et le domine alors que lui Ban lui offrait de tendre et passionnées étreintes ! et pourtant Akabane avait toujours une place dans le coeur (si l'on peut dire...) de Ginji. Malgré tout. C'était injuste. **

**Ban se redressa aussi et toisa le Docteur d'un air méprisant. Sa présence n'est jamais bon signe.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans l'coin ?**

**-Je me baladais quand je t'ai entendu. Tu fais un de ces vacarme ! s'exclama la voix douce.**

**Ban rougit un peu, honteux. Il avait du en effet faire pas mal de bruit avec toutes ses mésaventures dans les autres hangars. Il ne se laissa pas décontenancer pour autant. Il était prêt à se battre s'il le fallait, le Dr. Jackal ne lui faisait pas peur. Mais Kurodo eu de nouveau un petit rire.**

**-Vous comptez dormir ici ? c'est de pire en pire !**

**-On t'as pas sonné.**

**-Tu es seul, quel dommage...**

**-Hé ! s'indigna Ban.**

**-Oui ?**

**Ban grommela, puis il articula enfin :**

**-Casse-toi.**

**Akabane le regarda, son oeil scintillant.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Je ne veux pas te voir ! hurla le récupérateur à bout de patience en serrant les poings.**

**-Tu es prêt à te battre ! comme c'est amusant...**

**Akabane s'approcha de lui. Ban se raidit. Il se rappelait ce qui s'était passé à l'hôtel même s'il essayait de l'effacer de sa mémoire. Le Dr. Jackal n'est qu'un malade mental. Et Ban ne le trouvait pas du tout attirant, non... pas du tout... du moins, il essayait avec force de s'en persuader. Il y arrivait presque et l'antipathie viscérale qu'il avait envers lui jouait en sa faveur. Akabane était maintenant très proche de lui.**

**-Je pensais que j'allais plutôt trouver Ginji. Mais si tu veux, on peut commencer sans lui.**

**Ban se força avec succès à garder un visage impassible et farouche. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs sous leur air méprisant.**

**-Garde tes trucs de pervers pour quelqu'un d'autre, je ne suis pas intéressé. **

**-Se sont seulement des paroles.**

**Alors que Ban essayait encore de comprendre cette dernière phrase d'Akabane, ce dernier était déjà en train de l'embrasser. Les yeux du récupérateur s'agrandirent de surprise, il avait négligé la vitesse légendaire du tueur. Ses lèvres étaient douces et expertes, l'amenant là où il le souhaitait sans difficultés. Ban entrouvrît les siennes sous le choc et la langue chaude d'Akabane se faufila entre. Mais le récupérateur savait lutter contre ses pulsions (pas comme son crétin de coéquipier) et il se recula d'un bond, repoussant avec force le Docteur. Il essuya ses lèvres du revers de sa main.**

**-Putain, mais tu crois avoir à faire à qui là ?**

**Mais Ban cracha sa réplique dans le vide, Akabane n'était déjà plus devant lui. Il voulu se retourner, mais déjà quatre scalpels étincelant se pressaient contre sa gorge. Ban déglutit. Il sentait le corps du Dr. Jackal juste derrière lui, les pans de son grand manteau caressant son pantalon. Ban grimaça sous la colère, il n'aimait pas qu'on le force. Il saisit le poignet d'Akabane et se déroba à son étreinte.**

**-Mais merde, laisse moi tranquille !**

**-Tu sais Ban, quand j'ai choisis ma proie, elle ne m'échappe jamais. Je sais que tu en as envie.**

**Ban se mit en position de combat. Oui, il en avait envie, mais il savait se contrôler. Pas question d'avoir des rapports intimes avec un psychopathe pareil. **

**Mais encore une fois, Akabane n'était déjà plus devant lui. Les yeux de Ban se dirigèrent d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Il se retourna, prêt à frapper, mais il n'y avait personne. Des éclats de lumière dansèrent à la lisière de son champs de vision. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un seul geste, des scalpels lui tombèrent dessus. Il fut cloué par terre, les lames retenant ses habits fichés dans le sol. Du haut d'une poutre, Akabane le regardait en souriant. C'était très désagréable cette façon qu'il avait de toujours sourire pendant un combat. Ban lui lança un regard plein de haine. **

**-Arrête de te démener comme ça. Tu sais que j'aurais toujours le dernier mot.**

**Ban tirait sur ses vêtements qui se déchiraient en glissant le long des scalpels. Akabane était maintenant devant lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, un éclat malicieux dans le regard. Les lèvres de Ban s'étirèrent, il se releva, triomphant du piège du Docteur. Mais un courant d'air lui fit comprendre qu'il venait une fois de plus de se faire avoir. Il baissa les yeux sur son corps. Sa chemise était restée sur le sol, quant à son pantalon, il était en lambeaux. **

**Akabane profita de cet instant d'inattention pour le saisir par la taille et commencer à lui caresser le torse. Les mains fines et habiles du Docteur hypnotisaient presque le récupérateur, et leur contact sur sa peau était par trop agréable. Ban pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du psychopathe dans son cou. Ses poings se serrèrent convulsivement. Était-il si faible que ça ? ne pouvait-il se battre pour préserver son intégrité ? apparemment non, il n'avait pas assez de force pour lutter contre ce dernier assaut. Les mains agiles d'Akabane lui arrachaient des frissons de plaisir. Ban commençait à se dire qu'il était inutile de lutter contre l'envie de se blottir contre sa chaleur. L'attrait du danger...**

**Il desserra ses poings et ses mains se portèrent sur les épaules d'Akabane. Il fit tomber son chapeau et passa ses doigts sous le col du manteau noir qu'il entreprit de faire glisser. Le Docteur l'avait forcé à relever la tête et l'embrassait de nouveau. Mais cette fois Ban ne le repoussa pas, il le laissa faire. Il goûta à ce baiser empoisonné, en ayant presque des larmes de honte aux yeux. Il se sentait faible, il ne pouvait pas lutter. **

**Il ouvrit un peu plus la bouche. Comprenant le message, Akabane approfondi encore le baiser. Il se pencha sur lui en le tenant par la nuque. Leurs langues et leur salive se mêlèrent et soudain il fit bien chaud pour une fin de journée nuageuse. **

**Ginji regarda avec mélancolie un couple d'amoureux passer en se tenant la main. **

**Il éclusait son quatrième verre de jus de fruit. Il soupira encore. Levant les yeux au ciel, il remarqua que les nuages étaient plus gris qu'auparavant, il allait bientôt pleuvoir et Ban n'était toujours pas venu le chercher. Est-ce que c'était sensé durer si longtemps de faire la tourné des hôtels ? **

**Ginji joua un moment avec son verre vide. Il s'ennuyait ferme.**

**Il pensait à Ban, à Akabane, mais aussi à l'argent...**

**Il ouvrit de grand yeux. L'argent !**

**Il jeta un regard en biais au bistrotier et tâta discrètement ses poches. Hé oui, il n'avait pas d'argent pour payer ses consommations. Il aurait du y penser avant. Ban y aurait pensé. Et maintenant ? que faire ?**

**Ginji évalua la distance qui le séparait de la porte. Il se dit aussi que si il s'en allait, Ban n'allait pas pouvoir le retrouver. D'un autre côté, ils savaient se débrouiller, ils allaient sûrement se croiser en ville. Et de plus, il commençait à être inquiet, il était peut-être arrivé quelque chose à Ban !**

**Ginji bougea les jambes pour se mettre en position de départ. Personne n'avait l'air de faire attention à lui. Il posa ses mains à plat sur la table, pris son élan, et... piqua un sprint sous les cris indignés et colériques du bistrotier. Mais Ginji continuait à prendre de la vitesse et il fut bien vite plus qu'un point à l'horizon.**

**Dans le hangar, Ban pensait aussi à Ginji. Il comprenait enfin ce qui attirait tant son coéquipier dans le Dr. Jackal. Le sexe et le danger forment le meilleurs mélange aphrodisiaque auquel il ait pu goûter ! **

**Il avait dénudé le torse d'Akabane. Sa chemise blanche ouverte lui donnait le loisir de caresser la peau brune de son adversaire. Il fit glisser ses mains sur le torse, suivit les contours irréguliers de ses cicatrices, s'attarda sur ses tétons...**

**Akabane ferma les yeux sous ses caresses. Puis, sans aucun avertissements (d'ailleurs, pourquoi y en aurait-il eu ?), il fit glisser un de ses scalpel sur le dos de sa main. Ban ne le vit pas. En revanche il s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il sentit le froid de la lame se poser contre sa nuque. Il fit une ruade pour se défaire du Docteur. Alors c'était ça qu'il voulait. Endormir sa méfiance pour mieux l'assassiner. **

**Akabane regarda son farouche partenaire (les points de vue diffèrent...). Il se débarrassa de sa chemise. Il avait fière allure. Son pantalon noir allongeant ses jambes, son torse étroit bien musclé, dessinant un V parfait. Ses épaules, ses bras, sa cicatrice blanche, sa peau couleur cannelle, ses cheveux longs et noirs... Ban avait la respiration rapide. C'était en effet un bon plan pour endormir la vigilance de l'ennemi, Jackal était vraiment attirant et savait s'y prendre. **

**-N'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas te tuer.**

**-Tu pense quand même pas que je vais te croire !**

**-Ginji aime bien quand je fais ça.**

**-Ça quoi ?...**

**Ban hésita, de quoi parlait-il au juste ? si ça n'était pas pour le tuer, que voulait-il faire alors... Akabane se glissa derrière son dos. Ban était de nouveau tendu. Le Docteur colla son torse contre lui et ses bras passèrent de chaque côté de sa taille. Des scalpels étaient sortis des deux mains. Ban serra la mâchoire. Mais il sentit le visage d'Akabane s'avancer et coller sa joue contre la sienne. Des cheveux noirs vinrent lui chatouiller la nuque. Les scalpels se posèrent sur sa peau. Mais au lien de découper la chaire, il glissèrent lentement le long de ses flans. Bas, plus bas, toujours plus bas...**

**Ban comprit alors ce que voulais dire Akabane. Il laissa sa tête se reposer sur l'épaule du Docteur derrière lui. Un gémissement sortit de sa bouche sans qu'il essai de le retenir. **

**Les scalpels se glissèrent sous sa ceinture, s'approchant de plus en plus de son bas-ventre. Ban se crispa. Non pas d'appréhension cette fois, mais d'impatience. Les poignets d'Akabane se relevèrent brusquement, tranchant élastique et ceinture. Ban se retrouva nu comme un ver. **

**Akabane le fit se retourner face à lui. Il lui prit le menton pour l'embrasser lentement, et de l'autre main, il caressa du bout des doigts son érection. Dès qu'Akabane effleura son membre, Ban sursauta. Il eu un gémissement, mais étouffé par le baiser vénéneux que lui donnait le psychopathe. Puis sa main descendit et se referma complètement sur le membre de Ban. Le brun porta la main au bras d'Akabane qu'il étreignit avec force. Tout cela provoquait en lui trop de plaisir, mais aussi des sentiments contraires, d'attirance et de colère confondues. Ce puissant cocktail augmentait encore le plaisir que ces attouchement provoquaient en lui. **

**Akabane se redressa, délaissant les lèvres de Ban. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui enleva ses lunettes rondes qu'il laissa tomber par terre. En heurtant le sol, un des verres se brisa. Ban sentit la colère monter en lui, prenant le pas sur le désir.**

**-Enfoiré !**

**-Garde tes forces pour autre chose, cher partenaire.**

**-Je ne suis pas ton partenaire !**

**Il se jeta sur le Docteur en le frappant de toutes ses forces. Jackal reçu le poing serré dans sa main, parant le coup, mais se laissa choir à terre, entraînant Ban dans sa chute. Le récupérateur pesta et voulu se relever. Mais déjà Akabane le retenait au sol, assit à cheval au-dessus de lui. Ça n'était pas juste. Ban se sentait en position d'infériorité, nu comme il l'était. De plus, son érection ne l'avait pas quitté, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer son adversaire. Il lui enserrait les deux poignets avec force, et si Ban aurait pu se relever, il ne le fit pas. Jackal lui ramena les deux mains au-dessus de sa tête, les empoignant d'une seule main. De l'autre, il fit encore sortir ses scalpels, les faisant danser devant les yeux de Ban.**

**-Prends le temps de savourer, lui susurra-t-il.**

**Ban se cambra pour essayer de se dérober à lui, mais ce fut en vain. Les scalpels tracèrent des sillons froids sur sa peau, suivit par la bouche du Docteur. Ban frémit, il ferma les yeux. Il était en proie à un grand dilemme. Par principe, il ne voulait pas, mais son corps le voulait. Il commençait déjà à s'abandonner et à se dire que ça ne sera que pour cette fois. Il n'aurait plus qu'à essayer d'oublier ce passage, si il y arriverait...**

**Akabane sourit de plaisir en sentant les muscles de Ban se relâcher. Les scalpels appuyèrent plus fort sur la peau de Ban et des filets de sang commencèrent à couler le long de ses flans. Mais entre le plaisir et la douleur, la frontière était maintenant si mince qu'elle n'existait plus. Ban soupira de plaisir. Akabane se pencha et lécha les filets rouges qui barraient son corps. **

**Il descendit doucement. Sa longue chevelure noire chatouilla le bas-ventre de Ban qui eu le réflexe d'amener son bassin à la rencontre de cette douce caresse. Le récupérateur, se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, pour ne pas montrer que ça lui plaisait. Mais sa respiration profonde et saccadée ne jouait pas en se faveur. Jackal s'approchait de plus en plus de son membre, Ban pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dessus, accroissant son excitation. Soudain, ce ne fut plus seulement un souffle. Il se retrouvait enserré par de la chaleur, douce et humide. Sa lèvre commençait à saigner à force de la mordre. Mais cette sensation fut plus forte que lui, il ne pu retenir un gémissement, avalant un peu de sang par la même occasion. **

**Au-dessus de lui, il pouvait voir le toit de tôle et un trou de rouille presque parallèle à eux. Les nuages gris étaient lourds et des gouttes commençaient à tomber. Elle martelaient la tôle avec un bruit de ferraille. Il en reçu une sur le visage, et se dit qu'il devait faire froid. Mais il ne le sentait pas, il ne sentait plus que cette chaleur autours de lui.**

**Jackal ne lui retenait plus les poignets. C'était inutile à présent. Ban essuya la goutte de pluie qui lui était tombée près de l'oeil. Geste vain, car maintenant, la pluie commençait à prendre de la puissance et ce ne fut plus une goutte qu'il reçu, mais dix, vingt, cent !**

**Il baissa la main et rencontra la chevelure d'Akabane qui commençait à être mouillée. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de lui, c'était troublant, c'était excitant de se savoir en train de partager un moment pareil avec un homme si dangereux qu'on ne le côtoyait que sur les champs de bataille. Les cheveux fins, sombres, glissèrent entre ses doigts. Il voulu baisser les yeux pour le voir, mais se retint et garda le regard fixé sur le ciel. Le plaisir montait encore et encore en lui. Il se sentait sur le point de non-retour. Son bassin bougeait, intimant un rythme de plus en plus rapide à son ennemi. Ses doigts commençaient à se crisper sur les épaules d'Akabane et les gémissements qu'il ne pensait même plus à retenir étaient de plus en plus rapprochés.**

**Mais Akabane se redressa. Ban délaissa le ciel pour lui envoyer un regard indigné. Il prit appuie sur ses coudes, Jackal n'aivait pas le droit de le laisser comme ça, pas maintenant, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé !**

**Le Docteur l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il lui prit la main, lui caressant la paume, jouant avec ses doigts, pour finalement l'amener à sa braguette, qu'il avait déjà ouverte. Ban eu un léger sursaut mais comprit le message et commença un mouvement de va et vient, savourant la peau douce et chaude qu'il tenait à présent.**

**Ginji regarda autours de lui en plein désespoir. Il avait couru, longtemps. Il était certain de ne plus voir le bistrotier, même s'il s'était retrouvé dans la rue du bar une fois pendant sa cavalcade. Se rendant compte de son erreur, il retourna sur ses pas, gagnant toujours de la vitesse. Mais maintenant, il était perdu. Pire encore, il ne savait pas où était Ban-chan.**

**Et puis il commençait à pleuvoir. **

**Avec une mine de chien battu, il regarda la mer sous le ciel gris. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les hangars le long du port. Et là, ce fut l'idée lumineuse de la journée ! Ban était peut-être allé ici pour leur trouver un endroit pour dormir ! **

**Il partit en direction des hangars d'un pas guilleret, heureux de son idée géniale.**

**Ban ne pensait même plus à accepter la situation. Il fallait y aller maintenant, foncer, faire les choses à fond ! il caressa le corps d'Akabane tout en l'embrassant. La peau étonnement douce était parée de nombreuses cicatrices qui contrariait sa régularité. Vestiges des nombreux combats qu'avait mené le psychopathe (3). Les muscles saillaient sous sa peau, la tendant avec bonheur. Le récupérateur prit le dessus et ce fut Akabane qui se retrouva en dessous, assit le torse appuyé contre une caisse. **

**Ban lui retira son pantalon et il furent nus les deux. Le brun sourit en le regardant, ils étaient maintenant de nouveau sur un pied d'égalité. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser à son tour. Il descendit dans son cou. Akabane avait passé une main sur sa nuque et le dirigeait avec douceur et fermeté là où il le voulait. Ban ne se fit pas prier. Jackal le dirigea plus bas et le récupérateur n'eu plus d'autre choix que de prendre l'érection de son ennemi dans sa bouche. Le faisant avec réticence au début, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça. La pluie se déversait depuis le trou du toit. Ils étaient presque trempés et leurs corps luisait de l'eau qui les enveloppait et ne cessait de tomber. **

**Les mains d'Akabane étaient toujours passées sur sa nuque, il lui caressait maintenant les cheveux, les lui écartant des ses yeux. Ban leva le regard et rencontra les deux améthystes qui le fixaient au-dessus d'un sourire. **

**Ginji était sur le toit d'un des hangar. Il regarda par les fenêtres autours de lui, mais toujours pas de trace de Ban. Il pesta, la pluie tombait drue à présent et il avait froid. Il regarda le prochain hangar qui lui permettrait de voir si Ban n'était pas dans le dernier bâtiment. Il avait intérêt à y être, sinon...**

**L'empereur de la foudre sauta allégrement sur le prochain toit. Il s'approcha du bord et scruta l'intérieur par les hautes fenêtres. Rien par la première. Rien par la deuxième, pareil pour les autres.**

**Ginji poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Il lança un coup de poing dans le vide mais suspendit son geste. Il y avait peut-être quelque chose par ici. Il regarda de nouveau la dernière fenêtre. Il n'y avait rien. Ou... si, là ! c'était la chemise de Ban, déchirée en plus ! il avait donc du se battre, où était-il maintenant ? Ginji fonça, pressé de secourir son ami en danger (4). **

**Il fracassa la fenêtre en entrant et se reçu sur une vieille caisse dont le bois pourrit trembla sous le choc. Le blond se retourna, les poings serrés, prêt à se battre. **

**C'est alors qu'il les vit.**

**Ban et Akabane. Nus, tous les deux. Leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol, ceux de Ban en lambeaux. D'ailleurs, son ami, son partenaire... était penché sur le Dr. Jackal. Les yeux de Ginji s'agrandirent sous le choc, ses mains s'ouvrirent convulsivement, et il hurla :**

**-Ban-chan, Akabane-san !!! Arrêtez !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ban avait eu la vague impression d'avoir entendu un bruit de verre brisé, mais il n'en tint pas compte, focalisé sur ce qu'il faisait et sur les soupirs de plaisir qu'il arrachait à son ennemi. Mais lorsque celui-ci desserra son étreinte et que les soupirs s'arrêtèrent, il se dit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il eu peur à un moment d'être surpris par un ennemi (autre) dans cette position. Il réfléchit à toute allure et se dit que si c'était le cas, il n'empêcherait pas Jackal de les assassiner de sang froid. Il y eu alors un cri. **

**C'était Ginji.**

**Ban se redressa.**

**-G... Ginji, bafouilla-t-il, se demandant quelles explications il pourrait bien fournir sur la situation.**

**L'empereur de la foudre était en colère. Il avait attendu longtemps. Il avait couru dans toute la ville, sous la pluie. Il avait eu peur pour son ami, il s'était inquiété. Et pendant ce temps là, ce soi-disant « ami » profitait des soins du Dr. Jackal. Quelque chose avait merdé quelque part, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication, lui qui se languissait il y a peu des caresses du psychopathe, voilà qu'il s'apercevait que quelqu'un y avait droit, mais pas lui. De l'électricité grésilla sur ses poings, puis se propagea à tout son corps. Ban était paniqué.**

**-Non, Ginji, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !**

**-Et c'est quoi alors ?**

**-C'est... c'est... un malentendu, c'est un malentendu !**

**-Tu appelle ça un malentendu, Ban-chan ? **

**Ban s'était redressé, nu comme un ver, guère intimidant. Jackal était lui aussi debout, il rigolait tout seul en regardant son précieux empereur de la foudre. D'un geste négligeant, il envoya des scalpels dans sa direction. Tout absorbé par sa conversation avec Ban, le blond n'y fit pas attention. Les lames s'abattirent sur lui. Elle tranchèrent ses vêtements en divers endroits, faisant fis de l'électricité qui lui parcourait le corps. Ginji fut déstabilisé et il tomba à terre. Il lança un regard terrifié à Akabane, mais ce dernier souriait toujours. Le blond baissa alors les yeux sur son corps, il était nu lui aussi ! (5)**

**Ban se précipita vers lui.**

**-Je suis désolé Ginji, c'est lui qui...**

**-T'embête pas Ban-chan, je connais.**

**-Que... commença Ban. **

**Mais Ginji lui envoya un clin d'oeil. Akabane s'était penché entre les deux amis. Il les enlaça, toujours souriant, puis il prit Ginji par la nuque et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le blond accepta ce baiser avec grand plaisir. Ban écarquilla les yeux. Devant lui, Ginji s'abandonnait totalement à Akabane. Il tendait le cou vers lui, il étreignait ses épaules, il le laissait le caresser. Ban eu un mouvement de recul, mais Jackal, délaissant les lèvres du blond, tourna le visage vers lui. Son bras l'enlaçant toujours, il le força à se rapprocher et l'embrassa à son tour. **

**Au-dessus d'eux, la pluie tombait toujours à travers le toit.**

**Dans le vieil hangar, loin du regard d'intrus, une étrange débauche se mit alors en place. Akabane était le maître de cérémonie. Ban et Ginji s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent à leur tour. Les corps se mêlèrent. Akabane embrasait Ginji alors que Ban s'occupait d'une autre partie de l'anatomie du blond. Les places s'échangeaient, les mains glissaient sur les corps trempés par la pluie. Puis, alors que la tension montait dans les corps et que le plaisir était sur le point d'exploser, Ban se retourna vers Ginji. Il se blottit contre son dos, l'enlaçant avec force. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et ses mains se joignirent aux siennes sur son torse. Ginji avait les joues rouges sous la chaleur et l'excitation. Il y avait trop d'émotions en même temps. Akabane avait reprit son membre dans sa bouche. Tout n'était plus que luxure et Ginji se laissait porter par ses sensations. Il se pencha un peu vers Jackal, se retenant à ses épaules, puis il murmura à son partenaire « n'ai pas peur Ban-chan ». Le brun ferma les yeux. Il prit la tête de son ami qu'il pencha sur le côté afin de l'embrasser avec douceur. Tout aussi doucement, il amena son membre raide contre lui. Il le dirigea et pénétra Ginji lentement, doucement. Le blond se cambra un peu pour l'emmener plus profondément en lui. Il n'avait pas mal, Ban ne lui ferait jamais mal. **

**Akabane se releva. Il embrassa Ginji avec fougue tout en continuant de le caresser. **

**Puis il tourna autours de Ban. Il caressa son corps, plus musclé, plus "homme" que celui du blond, puis le prit par les hanches. Ban bougeait doucement. Ses pupilles se tournèrent sur le côté, essayant de voir ce que le psychopathe allait faire. Les hanches enserrées dans les mains de Jackal, il savait ce qu'il allait se passer. Il se coucha un peu sur Ginji qui s'affaissa sur le sol, retombant à quatre pattes. Ban serra les dents et se laissa faire.**

**Étonnement, il n'eu pas mal quand Akabane entra en lui. Jackal savait doser avec une assurance d'expert le plaisir et la douleur. Il y avait une parfaite maîtrise dans tous ses gestes et il savait sans se tromper comment amener son partenaire à l'extase.**

**Ban trouvait la présence du Docteur dans son corps de plus en plus agréable. Il lui procurait un plaisir qu'il n'aurait jamais penser atteindre. Étonnement, c'était bien plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à maintenant. C'était aussi sûrement du à la façon que Akabane avait de bouger. Mais il y avait aussi Ginji. Il avait sa main crispée sur celle que Ban avait posé sur son épaule. Il l'amenait à lui de plus en plus rapidement, de plus en plus profondément.**

**Ban secoua la tête pour dégager une mèche de ses yeux. Ils étaient tous trempés et la pluie ne paraissait pas prête de s'arrêter. Les cheveux mouillés collaient à son visage et il ne pouvait pas les ramener en arrière. Ce fut Akabane qui le fit. Sa main fine et agile repoussa sa mèche sur le côté tout en lui renversant la tête en arrière. Il l'embrassa de nouveau. Ban se sentait presque défaillir sous les assauts du plaisir qui montait en lui comme de l'eau délivrée d'un barrage. La pluie crépitait sur la tôle, les gémissements de Ginji résonnaient à ses oreilles, la respiration rapide d'Akabane lui chatouillait la nuque, et les battements de son propre coeur faisaient un vacarme de tous les diables !**

**Entre ces deux corps brûlants, remuant en rythme, chacun cherchant son plaisir, Ban avait chaud et il ne pensait plus pouvoir se retenir longtemps. Il attrapa Ginji à bras le corps, se collant contre lui, le pénétrant plus profondément. Il gémit encore puis il ne put plus s'arrêter. Ses mouvements se firent plus saccadés, Ginji haletait sous lui, étreignait sa main avec encore plus de force. Jackal avait lui aussi accéléré ses mouvements. Il le tenait fermement aux hanches et son torse se collait spasmodiquement à son dos. **

**Ils se libérèrent quasiment ensemble. Les corps tremblèrent un peu, les bouches s'ouvrirent, les yeux se fermèrent.**

**Ginji se laissa tomber sur la tenture trempée qui recouvrait le sol. Ban s'étendit à côté de lui. Il lui prit la main et l'amena à son visage pour y déposer un baiser. Ginji lui envoya un beau sourire. Ban était heureux... mais il commençait maintenant à avoir froid. Et puis, il était sur d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? c'était sûrement important, mais... (6) Il se releva d'un bond, Akabane !**

**Le Dr. Jackal était là, non loin d'eux, en train de se rhabiller calmement. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son front par la pluie et c'est entre deux mèches d'ébène qu'il regarda Ban en souriant,.**

**-Alors Ban-kun, on a bien fait de commencer sans Ginji.**

**-Enfoiré...**

**Soudain Ban se souvint d'autre chose. Akabane était maintenant complètement habillé, son grand manteau noir boutonné sur sa chemise et sa cravate, son chapeau sur la tête. Mais ses vêtement à lui, ainsi que ceux de Ginji, ils étaient... réduis en lambeaux !**

**-Quelque chose ne va pas Mido Ban-kun ?**

**-Salaud, nos vêtements !**

**-Ah, oui, c'est juste. Vous n'avez plus de vêtements.**

**Il rigola. Et sauta avec facilité en haut de la pile de caisses. Ban brandit le poing, enragé.**

**-Je suis certain que vous allez vous débrouiller.**

**-C'est de ta faute ! tu vas pas nous laisser comme ça !!!**

**Mais Akabane était déjà partit.**

**Ban cracha des insultes, il soupira puis il retourna auprès de Ginji qui dormait maintenant, roulé en boule sur le côté. Le visage de Ban s'adoucit à cette vision. Il chercha un moment puis ramena une vieille couverture dont il enveloppa le corps de son partenaire. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Ginji qui souriait dans son sommeil. Puis il s'alluma une cigarette, en souriant lui aussi. Heureux d'être avec Ginji. **

**The End**

**(un peu guimauve la fin avec Ban et Ginji ? mais si il n'y aurait pas Akabane, entre Ban et Ginji, ça serait tout le temps guimauve, ils sont trop gentils ces deux là !)**

**1 : pourquoi il apparaît toujours en hauteur avec moi ? c'est plus classe nan ? ^^**

**2 : tout n'est que grâce avec Akabane *____***

**3 : j'aime imaginer ce corps... il fait chaud ici, ou c'est moi ?**

**4 : je peux être en danger moi aussi ?**

**5 : déshabillage made in Akabane ^^**

**5 : ok, normalement c'est Ginji qui nous fait ce coup là, mais faut comprendre Ban, il en a eu des émotions, il est un peu perturbé à présent !**

**(alors, elle vous a plu la nouvelle brochette ? -c'est l'été, BBQ et brochettes !!!-)**


End file.
